


A Chemical Bond [insert laughter here]

by captainofthecity



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit language that you will miss if you blink, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, The Crystal Ship, Well that escalated quickly, this is so random and only almost makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt admits to caring about Jesse... like a son.  Jesse doesn't want that, but can he handle it if Walt actually feels the same way he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chemical Bond [insert laughter here]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a long time ago, back when I had only seen one or two episodes of Breaking Bad.
> 
> I decided to post it because why the hell not? 
> 
> I wanted to post what I have written for this pairing because, sadly, there is a lack of fics about them.  
> I apologize for not being able to do them justice. They are fabulous characters, created by someone far more talented than me. I'm just going to go ahead and make them fall in love with each other. *shrug* What?
> 
> Here's what I had written at the top of the page when I originally wrote this fic:
> 
> 'You want the Breaking Bad fic I promised you? Alright. ;) I don't really ship them... so... it's all in fun... and I don't know the characters very well or much of the story line, but I can imagine...'
> 
> For the record - I ship them now. So hard. I tried not to... I really did.  
> **************************************************************************

"I don't want you to die."  
The words were bold and Walt was petrified of his ability to say them, and his desire to say them in the first place.  
"I can't lose you, Jesse."  
"Don't go gettin' all soft on me, Mr. White." He was clearly trying to lighten the mood, but Walt just stared at him. "Well, come on, man... Look, you know I got clean."  
"Can I trust that you really did?"  
"You don't trust me?? How long have we been partners?... And you don't trust me?! Nice. Great."  
"You've given me no reason to trust you."  
"Don't talk to me like that. Like I'm your kid or some shit. I'm not!"  
"But I care about you as if you were!" Walt paused for a moment, again a bit shocked and scared by his ability to be so honest about how much he cared about Jesse.  
"Alright?" Walt shrugged, hoping it was alright because he had said it and meant it and it's not like he could take it back now.  
"No. That's not alright. Not at all."  
Walt looked a little confused and sort of hurt. Jesse continued, "I don't want you to think of me like that... As a son." The younger man looked at Walt... differently... He could have sworn it was a _suggestive_ look. Walt raised an eyebrow, totally baffled. He _thought_ he understood, but... No. Jesse couldn't mean...  
Walt's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Jesse broke the awkward silence. "Everything we've been through together. Everything you taught me, told me... Everything I've told you... I feel like you know me more than anyone else ever has. I feel like we have this... bond... Like... like a chemical bond."  
Walt laughed.  
"Hey, come on, man."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's funny to you?"  
"No. Jesse, I'm just a little... confused."  
"Don't be. I'm telling you everything. Finally."  
"Finally?!"  
"Well, this didn't happen over night. We've been together a long time, you and I."  
"You and I? Together?"  
"What, are you fuckin' hard of hearing?? Yes. Together. Cookin'. Jesus Christ!"  
Walt nodded, "Yeah, of course. Cooking. I'm _sorry_."  
"But... It's more than that. More than just being partners and cooking crystal together. You said it yourself... You care about me."  
"Yes. I do."  
"Then I don't see the big deal," Jesse shrugged.  
"I'm confused. Were you coming on to me a minute ago? That whole... 'chemical bond' thing?"  
Jesse scoffed. "What? Don't be-" He caught Walt's 'cut the bullshit' look and quickly made up an excuse for what he had said earlier. "I... wanted to see what would happen. Test it out a bit. See how you would react."  
"I don't know _how_ to react."  
"Well, _that's_ a reaction, right? It's not like you punched me or..."  
"Kissed you." Walt added.  
Jesse's eyes widened and he laughed a bit as he said, "That's sort of the exact opposite on the list of possible reactions, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I guess it is. But, I didn't _do_ anything."  
"It's not like I really said anything to you that would provoke any sort of extreme reaction... so..."  
"So... say something and I will react."  
"I'm scared. I don't wanna get punched... or kissed. I should just go."  
"No!"  
Jesse looked shocked by Walt's fast, and rather emphatic response, but he couldn't say anything about it before the older man continued. "I don't want you to go. Not yet. Not ever, really."  
"Mr. White..."  
Walt cut him off, raising his voice, "Please stop calling me that!"  
"Alright. Sorry,... _Walt_. Look, you don't have to do this."  
"What?"  
"Say these things."  
"Don't you want to hear them?"  
"Only if they're true and not just forced."  
"They're true. They've just been hidden... where they maybe should have stayed, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?"  
Jesse nodded, agreeing, with a simple "I think so."  
"We're prone to these sort of 'no going back' situations, aren't we?"  
"We sure are. I feel like this whole thing has been one big 'well, we can't go back now' from the moment you went on that ride-along and saw me."  
"You were an answer to a prayer." Walt said, honestly.  
Jesse found it to be almost too sincere and he quickly laughed it off. "Yeah. I fell off that roof like some kind of angel, right?" When Walt didn't say anything and just stood there, looking at him, Jesse backpedaled from the humor... a bit. "And I've been nothing, but Hell for you since."  
"That's not true." Walt shook his head in protest, his voice kinder than Jesse could handle at the moment.  
"Walt... What are we doing? You're married, man... We can't do this. We can't _talk_ like this."  
"I'm happy when I'm with you. Happier than I've been in years. Maybe happier than I've ever been."  
"Maybe you just like money?" Jesse shrugged, again trying to keep the mood light.  
"That's not it, Jesse."  
"You're in constant danger! You're... violent, cruel... You've done terrible things... and you're happier than you've ever been??"  
"I've never been more free! More alive!"  
Jesse looked at him, cracking a smile. Then he just laughed. "You crazy son of a bitch."  
Walt stepped forward, cupping Jesse's face in his hand and looking into his eyes. "I love you."  
He searched the young man's panicked eyes for some sort of sign that he felt the same way.  
He only saw it for a split second before Jesse was kissing him.


End file.
